Great Goat
The Great Goat Head' was the leader of a Heretical cult near St. Albion. He was a tall, thin and slender human with a great goat mask on his head. He became an Apostle-spawn by the Egg-Shaped Apostle and was later killed by Guts in the manga series. Appearance The Great Goat appeared as a tall, thin and slender looking man, taller than the other members within his cult. On his head he wore a Goat mask that was bigger than a usual goats head. He was never seen without the mask off, no one knows what his actual facial features may look like. the Creator Kentaro Miura may have intended him to not have the character's facial features shown, so that the Great Goat would look more mysterious and enigmatic. Except for the mask, the Great Goat was never seen wearing any clothing or armor at all in the manga comics. Personality Not much is known about his personality, But he was a quiet man who enjoyed having sex with the other members or with the new members who were introduced to his cult. for the new members to join into his cult they would have to kiss the heart and the phallus of the Great Goat to become a member of his cult. He would occasionally or regularly perform orgiastic midnight rituals with the other members of his heretical cult. Nina and Joachim were known to be members of his cult, Joachim at first was willing to convert and join the heretics' religion until he was called upon to eat a soup which had what appeared to be human flesh in the soup. Joachim refused to eat the flesh in the soup and ran away. While the Great Goat showed no reaction he commanded Nina to follow and kill Joachim with some of the other cultist members. History He first appeared as Nina and Joachim went to the secret cult. He was surrounded by many woman and, like all the time, he wore just his goat head. Nina introduced Joachim to the cult leader as a potential new member. Joachim had to kiss the heart and the phallus of the Great Goat to become a member of the cult. Additional, Joachim had to eat a soup that included human flesh. Joachim refused to eat the flesh and ran away. While the Great Goat showed no reaction Nina commanded to follow and kill Joachim. He made his second appearance after Casca got captured by some cult members who thought that she is a witch, because of the abilities of Casca's child. The leader of the cult and Casca should become a family. Before Nina got a sacrifice for Casca the cult was interrupted by Isidro. Soon after the interruption Casca's child appeared one more time and converted some cult members into human flesh eating-creatures. As then the Holy Iron Chain Knights appeared and a battle between the cult members and the knights began, decided the Great Goat to flee. The cult leader became a Apostle-spawn, by the Egg-Shaped Apostle, before he left the cavern. Transformed into an Apostle, he attacked the knights and looked unstoppable. At the moment he tried to rape Casca, Guts appeared. He forced the cult leader away from the possessed cult members and fought one-on-one against him. While the Holy Iron Chain Knights fought against the cult members Guts killed the Apostle-spawn, with the help of the new inventions of Rickert. Trivia *His appearance is similar to that of the Pagan Goat statue seen in The Count's past. Gallery Great Goat Head Apostle.jpg|His Apostle form Category:Male Category:Apostle Spawn